


素體仿生人

by imagine1234



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine1234/pseuds/imagine1234
Summary: 伊甸園俱樂部的新產品是一部能自定義的性愛仿生人，然後蓋文踏進了那道拱門……





	1. 素體仿生人（上）

  
　　底特律的晚上又是一個下雨天，水窪踩開，盪出一波漣漪。蓋文里德偵探被漢克安德森副隊長用槍指著，他絕對不會承認這是他的錯，明明是那個塑料廢物礙事。

　　蓋文為了洩氣他踹走硬幣大小的路邊石。那塊石頭滾得遠遠，最後停在紫紅霓虹燈交錯的色情場所。「全城市最性感的性愛仿生人」！想到伊甸園俱樂部內全都是塑膠娃娃蓋文就哆嗦幾下，他本來想吐一口口水，他忍住的原因是張貼門外的海報，寫著：「模控生命X性愛力量聯會──高科技新產品，可捏臉自定義換裝，完美造出你的夢中情人！」

　　「……」

　　蓋文環抱雙臂挑眉，擺出一副嗤之以鼻的嘴臉。他有種見到蘋果手機又升級的感覺，喬布斯的靈魂在上，地球的科技一刻不停地進步。

　　卡姆斯基不斷升級仿生技術，雖為人類帶來方便，卻也讓仿生人不斷入侵人類的社會，在地位上佔據一個不可分割的位置。像手機，現代人機不離手是個病態。可是手機與仿生人有明顯的相異之處，它們有四肢會行動，有嘴會說話，當它們失控，人們並不能讓它像手機一樣關機就當解決一件事。

　　連日來也接收到不少異常仿生人的報告，甚至異常仿生人對使用者以利刀連刺二十八下的事兒也能發生。

　　仿生人康納的混帳臉孔突然出現在蓋文的腦海，他又想起早上發生的那件事，那把談判專家獨有的聲線令他煩躁，恃著漢克護它就翹起尾巴猛甩！蓋文失控地抓了一把頭髮，低吼一聲。

　　「有討厭的人嗎？先生。」

　　夜總會站門口拉客的服務員笑開一口小白牙，搓著手手，恭敬詢問蓋文。

　　服務員要跑營業額，才不管之後會發生什麼事，他的策略是總之先推銷。

　　「有，對方是個混蛋。」

　　「為什麼不試試用我們的新服務呢？」

　　「我才不會拿我的屌放進這些塑膠混蛋的屁眼裡。」蓋文抵觸。

　　服務員笑得陰險：「你可以戲弄它，用語言辱罵它，甚至打它，我們有一部仿生人專用來被客人打的喔。」

　　蓋文心動：「走！我需要！」

　　他走入夜總會的拱門，形形式式的性愛仿生人趴在玻璃橱櫃擺出各種姿態勾引他，有女，亦有男。

　　身形理想的仿生人穿極少布料倚在鋼管旁邊舞動，可口的身體曲線使人口乾舌燥。蓋文記得自己來的目的，是要發洩他在辦公室政治上受的恥辱。

　　男仿生人向他拋媚眼。蓋文的樣子好像吃了狗屎。

　　蓋文不是基佬。在學年間他是最歧視基佬的人，見到兩個男人纏在一起就反胃，還要捅屁眼。

　　他急腳走遠那台安卓，暗暗罵著這夜總會的負責人不好好分區。

　　他不屑那些玩意，比起一台體內充滿藍鈦的仿生機器，他較愛跟一個有血有肉的人類做。他在指示牌的引領下來到那具能因使用者的需求變形的仿生人前，那個仿生人就像日本機械貓的法寶，未被設定之前是白色素體，連接導線的顯示屏如快餐店的自助點餐機，掃描照片的功能方便使用者捏臉。

　　蓋文打開底特律警局兇殺部門的聊天群組，把女士們偷拍康納的照片找出來，給「點餐機」掃一掃。服裝和樣貌記錄在案，旁邊的素體沒有變化，大概要把所有資料輸入完畢才會有完整的複製人站在用家面前。

　　仿生人名字：康納  
　　性別：男  
　　性格：【乖巧】【服從】  
　　聲音：【已載入音檔】  
　　使用者名字：蓋文里德  
　　稱呼：尊貴的里德先生

　　……

　　蓋文不經大腦地輸入資料，很快，繳款完畢，淡然的常規女聲預祝他在伊甸園俱樂部有一個美好的晚上。仿生人被賦予人類外表，膚色以及體形以肉眼可見的速度變化，背後的導線自然鬆脫。長翹的睫毛顫動，張開眼簾，玻璃般的奶茶色眼珠富有生命力。

　　（偽）仿生人康納踱著優雅帥氣的步伐牽起蓋文的手，它的制服外套走起來像小裙子，剛好到翹挺的臀部。蓋文聽見康納完美的聲音彎眸輕語：「有幸相遇，尊貴的里德先生，這邊請……」

　　見到康納欠揍的臉蓋文便憶起他們的磨擦，他極其不禮貌地甩開這個假康納的手：「我有腳會自己走！天殺的塑膠。」

　　仿生人連錯愕也演得像真人一樣。

　　它像一隻被刀子指著的小貓露出無辜又可憐的眼神，它愣住原地，不解且困惑。

　　「抱歉……這是我的錯。」

　　「當然是你的錯，全部都是你的錯。」

　　蓋文粗魯地推搡康納，後者踉踉蹌蹌，額側的LED閃過一圈澄黃。

　　他得到欺壓的快感，他再次當回以前高中的小霸王，所有人也得服從他的話，忤逆者被剔出羊群。

　　他們進入一間曖昧的房間，king size大床赤條條放在正中央，30分鐘29.99美金，蓋文特意租了一個鐘就是為了教訓那個仿生人。

　　怎料那個仿生人一進房間便鬆開黑色領帶，銀領帶夾掉落地上發出清脆的聲響，解開襯衣鈕扣。它沒有將寫有「Android」的制服外套脫去，連著襯衣脫下一半，衣服鬆鬆垮垮的橫在背脊，露出光潔的後頸、肩膀。脊椎有著美好的人體美感，皮膚下浮現骨骼輪廓，白人的肌膚緊緻嫩滑，它的後脖子點綴一顆誘人的黑痣。

　　它屈膝下跪，視線卑微放在地面。

　　「請鎖上我，里德先生，我甘願接受懲罰。」

　　蓋文的賊眼差點掉了下來。他媽的這什麼玩意？睥睨恭謹下跪的仿生人，他很可恥地嚥吞口水，喉結抖動一下。

　　一個曾頂撞自己的男人，向他跪下。

　　他取過旁邊架子和矮櫃放著的手銬和真皮馬鞭，然後繞著逼真的仿生人緩慢走圈。

　　「我敢賭你一定不知道什麼叫尊重前輩？康納。」

　　「抱……抱歉……里……啊！」

　　空氣被粗暴撕裂，痛意舔上康納赤裸的背。康納痛得縮起膊頭，蓋文拿著鞭子溫柔撫開抽搐的肌肉，又在泛紅的鞭印旁輕輕打圈。

　　康納闔上的眼簾被皮鞭輕輕抹過，留下皮革的淡香。

　　「記住，我不需要你的道歉。」

　　蓋文壓低的沙沉聲音饒有磁性。支配慾將他捧到世界巔峰，他在世界巔峰勃起。

　　這部仿生人，該死的性感。蓋文想操它。狠狠地。

　　想那副謹言慎行的臭臉痛苦扭曲給他看。

　　卡啦一聲，泛著冷意的黑色手銬扣緊康納別在背後的手，康納掙動，仿效警用的手銬令康納恰似今早那位被審訊者。

　　皮鞭吻過它抖顫的美唇，水亮的眼眸彷彿要泛出淚意。蓋文細細品嘗康納對他的懼怕，看著這使原型機高仿的外表，蓋文忘記面前的仿生人只是替身娃娃，放縱的他不會記得他正用鞭子寵愛的人不是真正的康納。

　　房間裡又響起幾聲高調的鞭笞聲。卡在喉嚨的痛苦呻吟從鼻孔呼出，仿真汗液沾濕棕色髮絲，痛覺模塊正常運作，膝蓋跪得生痛還要承受一鞭鞭不留情的責罰。仿生人從不思慮人類體罰的動機，設計者沒有為它鋪下這些精細思維的電路板，因為它生來就是被男人操的。

　　它的屁股挨上一鞭，腰側亦然。蓋文越打越興奮，每一下響聲起，濃濃愉悅如暖和胎水包圍他的心臟，施虐力度漸增，直至甩出藍色的鈦，他才猛然住手。

　　蓋文看到鞭頭上垂滴的藍血，全然沒有犯罪感， **因為血液是藍色的** 。

　　蓋文長腿一伸踹翻了康納，它潔淨的臉頰出現污黑鞋印，側躺於地微微低喘，白色襯衣敞開一片春色，複雜的眼神難以保持溫潤。康納仰視施暴者，並沒抗拒這份暴力，身體反而恩惠、感恩的起了性反應。

　　「操他媽的安卓。」  
  


 


	2. 素體仿生人（下）

  
　　凜冬拖著月牙白的裙擺到來，冬神庇佑的城市白雪靄靄。底特律警局的玻璃幕牆框住飛舞的碎雪，框住的亦是誓言之士須守護的地域。室內放有數十張辦公桌，部門的一半人手去執勤了，有些留在位子上打著漫長的報告。

　　樣貌陌生的警用仿生人得到允許進入兇殺部門，突兀的它在警局內兜兜轉轉參觀，不時停在漢克安德森副隊長的空椅前觀望。

　　它的目的性很強，等待副隊長。

　　安靜的茶水間，蓋文身邊的女警瞥見好玩的小伙子便問他那台仿生人來歷。他解釋途中，仿生人像瞎眼蒼蠅飛進來。

　　「媽的，看看這是誰……我們的朋友塑膠警探即提即到！」

　　蓋文朝女警哼笑，又望向那台溫順站於原地的安卓拍起手掌：「昨天真了不起啊，非常精采。」

　　康納斯文點頭：「你好，里德警探。」

　　「沒見過你這型的仿生人，你是什麼型號？」

　　蓋文上前打量，他的身高與康納相差幾厘米，他需要抬首才能盯到對方的眼睛，他的氣勢因而截減一半。蓋文發現與他昨天體罰的素體機有誤差，素體機沒廣告寫得那麼完美，與真人總有一些出入，尤其眸子的靈性，冒牌貨各方面也比不上真品。

　　經過昨夜好好發洩，蓋文已經失去揍康納的意慾，不然他會踢對方的腿迫使它跪在地上，然後扯出一口沒有邏輯可言的說辭，並且甩出沒有歉意的道歉。

　　「RK800，我是原型機。」

　　康納按照問題回應，在蓋文眼中卻有一點炫耀的意味，一台機器炫耀自己的價值，怎麼聽起來有點好笑？

　　「原型？」蓋文回望女警一眼，嘴角帶著恥笑。「仿生人警探。」

　　「所以機器要來取代我們所有人，是這樣嗎？」

　　康納來不及回答。

　　「嘿。弄杯咖啡給我，蠢蛋。」

　　不知道機器腦袋運作需時多久，蓋文朝遲鈍的康納不耐煩地大吼：「動作快一點！」

　　仿生心臟跳得平靜，康納依指示倒了杯熱咖啡，回頭它就被蓋文強行取去並且倒濕一身。

　　香濃的咖啡味淋上它的下體，仿生人沒有痛覺，它只見冒煙的咖啡漬弄髒它的制服西褲。有色的水漬順著皮帶流入深處，水色在褲骨拉出數道蜿蜒的痕跡，失禮得像一名失禁的孩子。

　　極具侮辱性。

　　蓋文拿著倒光的空杯囂張昭示，深啡色的液體沿著杯子邊緣滴落地面。五指鬆開，整個杯子歪身掉在地上。蓋文高舉雙手擺出「活該」的表情，接著他用力地戳康納的胸膛，沉聲道：「這是為了你好，不要擋我的路。」

　　「……」

　　康納的軟體有不穩定的跡象，它聽到一把如同彌賽亞的嗓音，茶水間的門口站著一位灰髮的中年男人，他深刻又兇惡的長臉被鬍子修飾得柔和，但砸下來的威嚴同樣是一等一。蔚藍色的眼珠看見整件事情的發生，偵探的小孩把戲荒唐得讓他破口大罵。女警霎時正經立正，蓋文的臉難看起來。

　　「蓋文你這個混蛋，你他媽不知道他有多貴嗎？」

　　「副隊長，請不用擔心，我配備防水功能……」

　　「你給我閉嘴！康納！」

　　漢克推開康納，直接提起蓋文的領子警告他：「這是我的搭檔，如果再被我碰見你對他做什麼我就把一百度的熱咖啡連帶杯子塞入你的屁眼。你聽到嗎？」

　　「我是認真的。」

　　漢克甩下這句話便帶康納離開，後者走前還望了蓋文一眼，馬上被漢克呼喝。

　　「『我是認真的』，哼！」

　　蓋文被訓完後不露出一點垂頭喪氣，女警笑了笑：「警察襲警，有趣。」

  
　　※

　　一夜結下難解的毒癮，記憶甘如蜂蜜，膠著心率的跳動。蓋文循著回憶的道路再次來到紫光閃爍的伊甸園。夜幕降下無盡的雨，晚空似的黑色傘面滴滴答答響著。

　　他很清楚那個素體仿生人並不是真實的康納，但試過一次之後就很想試第二次，心裡如被蟲子噬咬，然後先動的是四肢，回神過來那個極像康納的仿生人便挨了一下拳頭，康納仰首，漂亮的鼻子流下藍鈦，藍色的血流過嘴唇，落於衣衫。

　　暈開的美麗藍血如妖冶盛放的玫瑰。

　　──如果有一天，現實與想像再也分不開，怎麼辦？

　　「你是素體仿生人對嗎？」

　　蓋文忘記自己怎樣踏進來，怎樣戳那台點餐機。

　　「不，我是康納，里德警探，我是奉命作伊甸園的臥底……」

　　「狗屁。」

　　完整無缺的臉蛋又挨上一拳。

　　「請你清醒一下，蓋文里德警探，你嚴重妨礙調查……」

　　腹部被膝蓋撞得弓腰，康納一聲不哼，它冷漠地皺起眉頭。蓋文平時有健身的習慣，深色外套下被遮蓋的肌肉富有力量感。現在的蓋文像入魔的狂徒，暴力將他的心靈毀得渣也不剩，他是暴力的奴隸，以為支配著人其實被支配著。

　　「你這台塑料機器跟真人實在太像了……為什麼？」

　　距離貼得極近，蓋文盯著康納的瞳孔，甚至眼神中有一絲不明白。

　　「為什麼你這麼討厭？」

　　「里德警探，我的存在不是為了討好你。」

　　「你是！因為我在伊甸園。」

　　「我‧不‧是‧你的性愛娃娃。」

　　康納一字一句道得非常用力，快要咬斷牙根的氣力動搖不了蓋文的想法。

　　「快放開我，我會向福勒長官報告！」

　　「你就儘管告訴他。」

　　蓋文把康納推到床上，凌亂的衣衫半掩精瘦的身材，腰線姣好，模控生命出品的仿生人在人類對美的定義的層面上，即使衣服全部脫下仍似模特般養眼。蓋文把對方的褲子扒下來，力量大得拉鏈也撕斷。他說過不喜歡男同志，但見到圓潤臀縫中央的隱秘小穴還有被虐者堅毅的對抗眼神，他很自然地硬了。

　　假如他把他的屌操進去，康納會流露什麼表情？

　　他很想知道。

　　蓋文利用康納的皮帶綁起亂動的手，一下扣在床頭。隨後撫過那雙性感大腿，西褲後的景色火辣得不可思議，蓋文以鬍渣摩擦大腿內側的敏感肌膚，修長的腿搭在他的肩膀，他輕咬幼嫩的肌膚，溫暖掌心將鼓動的血液掃往微勃的性器。

　　逼真的性愛仿生人自行釋出香甜的潤滑劑，蓋文省下用手指慢慢肏弄的功夫，他租的這一個小時沒時間讓他像情人般斯磨，況且他們之前沒有愛情成份，一點也沒有。蓋文絕對不會吻康納的唇。他認為那張小嘴只管呻吟就足夠了。

　　「感謝卡姆斯基的偉大技術。」

　　蓋文擼起自己的性器，無套無前戲直接幹入翕張的穴，舒服程度如溫泉沖洗他的靈魂，窄狹穴道吸吮粗長陽物，肉褶無縫緊貼柱身而抽搐的壁肉一下下摩動入侵物。蓋文洩出滿意的低吟，挺腰深入抽出，肉物帶著生命的脈動頂撞。康納堅忍的頰似刀削的石膏，發光二極體轉為刺眼的赤紅，它很快架不住身體內的數據亂流，像數個小恆星於數據庫內互相碰撞，交合處頻頻仿造出的人類快感，肉棒的肏幹帶出淫靡水沫沿臀縫流下。

　　蓋文提起康納兩條被操到無力的大腿，更快更狠地插。

　　「嗯……啊哈……呃嗯！里德……停下……」

　　「操你！操你！操你！」劇烈運動揮灑不少汗水，蓋文幹得紅了眼，他結實的臀部不斷挺入紅腫的穴口，聞見康納在他身下不自抑溢出充斥情慾的喘息，他稍有不滿：「康納，怎麼可以覺得舒服？你是為我服務的婊子警官。」

　　「不……」

　　康納嘗試阻止打開軀體皮膚的手，它擺動手腕才記起自己的雙手被固定在床頭，它眼睜睜看著蓋文拿出它的脈膊調節器，瞬間它像被卡在死神鐮刀上的螞蟻，遊走生死邊緣。

　　【　生物組件缺失　】

　　【　維生系統受損　】

　　【　-00:01:43　】

　　【　停止運轉前剩餘時間　】

　　灰暗而產生不穩定畫面的景象收走它本來能看見的浮華世界，紊亂的資料輸送令部分文字記錄變成亂碼。藍血失卻中央調節，電子機件逐漸變得無用。康納呼吸艱難，像將要窒息的人。蓋文伏在它身上猛烈抽插，仿生人對「活著」的掙扎毫不比人類遜色，而高崇的意志卻夾得蓋文快活。

　　後穴被碩大陽具充滿的感覺越發清晰，承受大開大合的深頂，康納稍微扭曲的苦楚臉容仍舊保持好看，不像人類被勒脖子會浮現紫紅色的豬血色澤。

　　它就算死，也死得像高尚的將士。

　　蓋文完滿地內射這個瀕死的仿生人，他沾著藍血的手把康納的調節器重新塞回去，他知道這個玩法是因為辦案見過，他成了自己未曾想像過的虐待狂。

　　「呼……哈……」

　　蓋文抽出疲累的陽具，饒有趣味瞧著康納重新得到呼吸，死後餘生對仿生人而言似乎沒那樣珍貴。他用龜頭輕抹穴口流出的濁液，撥回去讓它們再次流出，玩夠了，他才在康納的制服上抹乾淨污穢的痕跡。

　　「我也把你設計得太真了……差點相信你是真的康納……」

　　蓋文緩慢清醒過來，他方記得自己在「點餐機」上戳了什麼資料，鑑於先前在茶水室見過康納之後，他在素體仿生人的設定上稍有調整，把它設計得更加像真的那位。

　　他內心很清楚，不應該造得那麼真。

  
　　END.

　　彩蛋：

　　警員：「底特律警局掃黃組！出來！拿出身份證！男左女右站好！……咦？里德警探？」

　　蓋文：「操！」  
  



End file.
